


Blue Hair

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A strange Terran captain arrives and turns the alien reader's life upside down...





	Blue Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from the old collection that I'm splitting up.

You were tending your prized garden one day, humming to your plants and bidding them grow large when a horrible yell and then a roar broke the stillness of the clearing in the vivid green forest around your home. You sighed and went to fetch a spear and some meat to placate your pet saber cat that was clearly getting up to mischief again. What had he trees this time? Following the growling noises and yelps of the terrified prey, you trailed the antagonists to the edge of your property. An alien man was backed up against a tree, holding some kind of weapon and trying to talk into a device. The saber cat growled again and the man backed up further, trying to talk to the creature. 

"Chully, down!" You called in your language, holding out the meat to your pet. He was a good guard creature, but you didn't want him tearing the stranger to shreds. The man was staring nervously and didn't move one inch seeing the weapon in your hand. He didn't look like the threatening type, in fact he was very handsome with a fine jawline, light brown hair and the most brilliant blue eyes you'd ever seen. He wore a bright yellow shirt and dark pants with tall black boots. You guessed it was a uniform of some sort as other earth people had been here wearing similar garb some years before. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" You demanded. Of course, he didn't understand you and you wondered how you could possibly communicate. Then he pulled a device out of his pocket and spoke in his language. Out of the device came words in your own language. 

"I am Captain James Kirk representing the United Federation of planets and I mean you no harm. I wish to speak to the governor of this planet."

"You landed in the right place, as as this is his residence, but he is away on a three week journey. Where do you come from?" 

"Earth." He replied. "I traveled here in a starship with my crew." 

Your eyes got really big now. You'd once seen a space ship--when you were a small child and sometimes you wondered if it had all been a dream. This planet did not see visitors often and certainly no visitors as striking as this captain. 

"Can you get back to the ship from here?" You inquired. "If you're seen here, the counsel will get word and be very suspicious, possibly imprison you. Without my father to make them see reason, they tend to make very hasty judgments about outsiders."

"Unfortunately, something is messing with our transporters, so I can't get back up there without a shuttle and that would definitely arouse suspicion," he said worriedly. "Nice guard cat by the way. He's pretty intimidating."

"His name is Chully," you told him, glancing at the large feline eating his meat happily. "He is very good at his duty."

"I see that. Those are some big fangs he's got."

"I assure you, he only uses them on my command, other than eating his meat," You said, amused that he still hadn't dared move from the tree since you'd first seen him. 

It was hard not to stare at the light-skinned man with the strange colored eyes you'd never seen the likes of. Your people had deep copper colored skin and mostly green or hazel eyes. Your hair was a silvery white, but it likely wouldn't stay that way when you met your future mate. 

James appeared to ponder his dilemma for some time before you realized you needed to get him away before the neighbors noticed the commotion. 

"If you cannot leave, please allow me to escort you to my home. It's safer there. I have overly curious neighbors." 

"Will I get you in trouble?" He asked, looking around uneasily. 

"Not if you stay out of sight. Follow me," you told him and led him back to your stone dwelling. James, or Jim as he told you to call him, ended up staying in the spare room for three days. During that time he helped you with chores and shared information about his culture and Ship and you told him about your own people's customs. You were very glad for the special translator device he had, as it made things much less difficult and tense. Jim was a very good-natured man and the more time you spent with him, the more you were convinced that he meant no harm. He admired your garden, even though he didn't know what most of the plants were, and praised your skill in pottery making. It was a hobby both practical and fun, and you made money selling your more elaborate creations at the market. 

At the end of the third day, he came to tell you he was ready to go. 

"The transporters are working again and I should get back to the ship. I'll probably be back in a few weeks with some crew to make official first contact."

"Be careful, James. The governing council tends to be very quick to judge off-worlders and the sight of any weapons will be detrimental to your diplomacy."

"I'll keep that in mind," he agreed seriously. "Thank you for your hospitality and maybe I'll see you again." 

You flushed a bit and smiled at him.

"Perhaps, James. Farewell." 

Without taking his eyes off you, he said something into his communication device and seconds later he'd been surrounded by swirls of light and disappeared. You gasped in amazement, wondering what kind of magic these people had. 

A few weeks later, you were on your way home from the market to a ruckus in the streets. 

"What is happening?" You asked a woman. 

"Three off-world spies have been caught! They are being interrogated by the council now! Rumor has it they will make them take the truth tests!!!" 

Your heart leaped into your throat. If the captured party was Jim and his friends, the "truth tests" would probably kill them. Nobody who had been forced to do it had yet survived the harsh trials because they were basically made to be executions without trials. It was a horrible custom that your father had fought for years to overturn, but his close-minded associates refused to budge. 

You spurred your mount onward toward the great hall, fear filling you at the thought of Jim being hurt. 

When you arrived at the great hall, you saw a throng of people emerge from the courtroom, most of them council members in their long grey robes. Then came a group of guards surrounding three figures in colorful shirts, one of whom was heavily shackled. With another jolt of fear, You recognized the yellow shirted figure instantly. Beside him was a tall man in blue and a woman in red, but neither of them were restrained. 

"Why is only one shackled?" You asked.

"I do not know," the woman replied. "Perhaps the other two already proved they were trustworthy." 

"But he is trustworthy!" You blurted. "I met him a few weeks ago when he arrived here and got lost. Never once did he try to pry or act untoward. He seeks friendship with our planet and his federation." 

She stared at you in disbelief. 

"If that is so, you must tell the council at once. He has no one among us to vouch for him otherwise."

When you saw the large thorny whip, the bowl of nasty truth potion and other horrible devices of torture being paraded behind the prisoners, your distress and anger flared up. 

Scanning the councilmen, you ran to catch up to your father.

"Father, are they really going to hurt this man?" You cried. 

His face looked troubled as he turned to you.

"Y/N, my daughter, I am sorry. You should go home so you do not have to witness this." 

"But what if I vouched for him, father?" You asked urgently. "I told you I met a strange off worlder while you were gone. The man in chains was the very same."

"What?" His eyebrows rose and you looked at Jim, who'd been stopped at the town square while officials argued over where they were going to stage the punishment. If he was dreading his fate, he sure didn't show it.

"Yes. Even Chully warmed up to him and that says a lot. I never felt threatened once in his presence." 

He looked at you and seemed to understand. 

"Very well. I will ask if you may vouch for him." 

Some of the council looked reluctant, but many of them were looking for a reason not to enact the archaic punishment and agreed to hear you. 

You marched determinedly forward and stood beside Jim, who seemed to stand even taller when he saw you coming. 

"Councilmen and women, I must inform you you are about to punish an innocent man." 

"How do you know that?" A voice asked suspiciously. 

"Because I have met him and spoken to him."

There were shocked gasps and people looked even more suspiciously at Jim, but you swiftly continued with your defense, telling them how you'd met and how very upstanding and forthcoming he'd been during his stay. The more you spoke the more passionate you grew and you could feel Jim's blue eyes on you admiring you even if he couldn't understand what you were saying. 

"I cannot in good conscience stand by and watch you tear his flesh for no reason. He came here offering friendship and is this how you repay him? What proof have you that he is a spy?" 

Nobody answered. They were all staring in shock and you felt triumphant that you'd talked some sense into them. Then someone said "Her hair is changing!!" 

You grabbed your braid and looked. Sure enough, the silver was changing into a very vivid sky blue color--a color that matched Jim's eyes exactly. In your culture, this meant Jim was likely your match and soulmate. Your hand flew to your mouth and you locked eyes with Jim, who was looking both concerned and puzzled. He spoke to the woman in red, who approached with the small device you recognized as the translator. The council was in a furor and your father was approaching with a very upset countenance.

"Hello, I am Nyota Uhura, the communications officer of the USS Enterprise. I'm sorry to interrupt, but Captain Kirk wants to know what's going on." 

"I was trying to tell them why they should not hurt the captain, but it appears my soulmate indicator has appeared. When we meet our future mates, our hair changes color to match their eyes."

She looked at your now blue hair and her eyes widened. 

"Does that mean you and the captain......"

"Yes," you confirmed nervously. "I hope he is not angry with me. He does not have to do anything about it if he does not want to. I only wish him to be safe." 

Uhura gave a reassuring smile and turned to speak to Jim, who listened with wide eyes and an expression that you couldn't interpret just before your father arrived to question him. 

In the end, the mob was informed there would be no truth tests, as it would not do to harm your future mate. The gods surely would not let you be one soul with a deceiver. Jim appeared to put your father's mind at ease, though he was still looking somewhat shocked himself. 

"Take off those chains, please. I need to speak with him," you told the guards firmly. Reluctantly, they did so, and Jim began rubbing the feeling back into his arms. (You guessed the heavy chain had probably bruised him as well.) 

Guessing your intentions, Uhura handed the translator to the captain with a sly wink, before withdrawing with the tall black haired man, who you now noticed had pointed ears. Another species, perhaps? 

"Are you okay?" You asked Jim first thing. "Yes," he assured you. "Didn't look like I was going to be, judging by that stuff they were hauling around."

You shuddered.

"No, you would not have been. Beings have died from their punishments. Luckily, since they discovered we are one in soul, they decided you are not a spy after all." 

Jim smiled and held out a hand. You took it and felt a tingle run up your arm. He must have felt it too, because his expression changed and he looked more serious now.

"I hope you are not upset by this," you ventured, fearing rejection. After all, what would make a great spaceship captain think about taking a mate--One he'd only known three days? 

"Not upset," he said quickly, "I wanted to see you again, but I'm unsure of how to do this. There's only so long we can stay here before Starfleet orders us on." 

Your heart sank, but he didn't let go of your hand. 

"However, our stay might be extended if we can interest your council in the possibility of joining the federation. It would require my presence to aid in the negotiation talks and I'd likely be able to talk to you as well." 

"You will be very welcome, James," you said, staring into his eyes, completely smitten by the man--even though you could only communicate with a translator.   
If he stayed long enough, you'd have time to teach him some romantic phrases in your tongue. 

"I think the hair really suits you, by the way," he said with a grin.

"Certainly better than chains suit you," you said impishly.


End file.
